


Surprise

by Jain



Series: Surprise [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Character of Color, First Time, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-01
Updated: 2002-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick grows up, Brian suffers various crises, and Howie is a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Nick had always been a cute kid, but with a fundamental adolescent gawkiness that made him safe. The sharp planes of his face were heartbreakingly young, on top of his short but gangly limbs, and his slender hands and feet were too big for his body and were still so fucking small. He was their little brother, and they loved him.

But then, sometime during his sixteenth year, something in his body...shifted. He'd been growing steadily taller without really changing at all, until, so fast no one noticed it happening, his muscles seemed to curve themselves into fresh, new contours along the pure lines of his skeleton. Overnight he was sweet-faced and sweet-assed and still so unbelievably cuddly-adorable that it hurt to think of him as desirable.

They might have been spared the realization a bit longer if it weren't for the morning when they all met as usual for breakfast in Kevin's room, Nick slouching in last with unbrushed hair and half-shuttered eyes. Only instead of his usual boxers and T-shirt he was wearing a tight pair of boxer briefs and a clingy tank top. Suddenly, the outline of his body seemed fraught with purpose. Kevin, Howie, and AJ's eyes widened. Brian didn't know where to look.

"God," Nick said, dropping onto a sofa, "if life were really good, I'd never have to get out of bed again."

Brian blushed.

Nick flopped against the arm of the sofa, co-opted a pillow to use as a blanket, and fell asleep without even glancing at the food.

Howie cleared his throat delicately. "So," he said, "anyone up for some basketball after breakfast?"

* * *

That night, Howie answered the door to find a desperate-looking Brian on the other side.

"Hi," Brian said, pushing past Howie into the room.

"Hi," Howie said to the empty doorway, then closed and locked the door gently. Brian was lying on his back on Howie's bed, one arm draped across his face.

"I need help."

"What with?"

"I spent the day with Nick."

Howie waited; when nothing more seemed to be forthcoming he lay onto the bed next to Brian, poking him in the arm every so often to pass the time.

Brian took a long, shuddery breath. "He didn't want to go out, you know, so we watched a movie and he kicked my ass on some video games and the whole time he was...I don't...what's _wrong_ with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you."

"But, he was...we were sitting so close, playing the games and then afterwards, and I could _smell_ him...he smelled so good...and he was wearing normal clothes, just jeans and a T-shirt, but I could still see him underneath and I just...I'm going crazy."

"You're just--"

"He's _sixteen years old_. I'm not supposed to...and how do I...it's two years until I can even _think_ of touching him."

"It won't always be this bad. You'll get used to how he looks and it won't affect you so much. It's just all new right now."

"He was flirting with me."

"_Nick?_"

"You have no idea. It was...he kept touching me, and during the movie...we were watching _Independence Day_, you know that part where Will Smith says he has to get himself one of those alien ships?

"Yeah."

"Well, he turned to me--he looked right at me the whole time--and said, 'I know how he feels. You see something that beautiful and you just fall in love. And then you just have to take it for a ride.'"

"Wow. Little Nicky's growing up."

"No shit! I need help. Your help."

"I don't see what _I_ could do. What did you have in mind?"

Brian dropped his arm to the bed and turned his face to look at Howie. His pretty, sharp features accentuated the haunted hollows of his gentle blue eyes, and then he pounced, his teeth clicking against Howie's own.

For a moment, the world narrowed to soft and hard and wet and what the fuck, what the fuck, what the _fuck_, and then Howie was pushing Brian off with unsteady hands. "Wait, wait," he said. "You want to _sleep_ with me?"

Brian looked at him slantwise, looked down, blushed, nodded.

"Because you want Nick."

The blush grew deeper; he nodded again.

"And how is having sex with me going to keep you from wanting him?"

"You can make me forget him. You can make me--make me think about you. I do want you. It's just...I need him and I can't have him, but I can have you. I'm in love with him and I never even knew I wanted him until today and now that's become like my entire world, but I still like you and want you and can't that be enough? I just--"

"Okay."

"--just, _please_, I--"

"Brian! Okay. It's okay." And Howie pulled him to rest against his body, smoothed the light hair back from his forehead, kissed him.

Brian melted. "Thank you," he said between kisses. "Oh God, thank you."

"Shh, it's okay." Howie ran soothing hands down Brian's trembling back, clutched his ass to hoist him up a few more inches. "It's okay."

Brian's hands came up to cup Howie's face. His tongue, which had barely flickered past Howie's lips, slid suddenly into his mouth.

"Oh God," he murmured. "Oh God, oh God, oh God."

"Come here," Howie said, as if they could _get_ any closer, but Brian was apparently willing to take his word for it that they could, and squirmed against him.

Their trapped erections rubbed against each other. The press of their bodies sent heat flooding down Howie's veins, but he was reluctant to take the encounter to its natural conclusion. Brian, in spite of his recent emotional and sexual crises, was still sweet and country and Christian; Howie didn't want to be responsible for giving him anything to deal with the next morning in addition to his newly developed problems with Nick. It was more than likely that the cold light of day would find Brian embarrassed and wanting to forget this evening's events had ever transpired.

So Howie stroked his hands down Brian's arms, across his chest, down his back and sides, but kept himself from reaching below Brian's waist. He made a concerted effort not to seek out his nipples.

He kissed a line down Brian's throat, then sucked gently at his clavicle. Brian moaned, bis hands running a bit frantically through Howie's hair.

"Stay here tonight?" Howie mumbled around a mouthful of collarbone.

Brian nodded, and Howie pulled back to strip off their rough blue jeans. The moment the jeans hit the floor Brian was reaching for Howie's crotch but Howie pulled his hand away, folded it in his own.

"Not yet, okay? If you still want to tomorrow, then we can think about it."

Brian started to protest, but Howie silenced him with a soft kiss.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Brian agreed.

Another soft kiss, and then Howie was clicking off the bedside lamp, settling in close to Brian who was doing the same to him. Their arms came around each other. Suddenly the night was pregnant with the comfort and warmth of another body cuddling beneath the covers, another person breathing warmth into the room. Howie leaned forward for another kiss, Brian's hand slid down his side, and the fleeting contact of skin on skin was hot. Their hard-ons branded their flesh, pressed achingly into each other's stomachs, and Howie fell asleep to the sound of Brian's quickened breath.

* * *

He woke up to featherlight kisses across his forehead and a hard cock against his hip.

"Hey," Brian said, when he opened his eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"I still want you. Is that enough discussion?"

Howie opened his mouth to reply, got distracted by the wet sheen of Brian's lips, so close to his own, leaned closer. "What?"

"Can we have sex now?"

That sounded...really, really good. "Yeah." Two more inches, three more inches, and his lips were pressed tight against Brian's pretty little mouth.

His hand groped blindly between Brian's legs, and Brian gasped into his mouth. One stroke against hidden hardness and heat, and then another. Brian trembled in his arms.

"What do you...?"

Brian laughed breathlessly. "How should I know? It's not like I've ever done this before."

Good point. Of course, it wasn't as though Howie had either, which ought to make the whole experience rather interesting.

"Okay. You don't like anything I do, let me know." The hand that wasn't taking up residence between Brian's thighs slipped down his body to finger his nipples, tug gently at his navel. "Can we get naked?"

"Sounds good." Brian pulled off his shirt, tugged off Howie's, and lay back against the pillow. Pretty, pretty chest. Smooth and lightly muscled and golden. Howie leaned forward to touch his tongue to one tight, small nipple. The roll of it against his tongue was accompanied beautifully by a slight moan.

Howie wanted to stay there forever, sucking on Brian's lovely little nipples, but Brian's hips were rocking up with increasing desperation into his hand. His erratic breathing was as loud in Howie's ears as the blood pounding through his own veins.

He drifted up for another kiss, lingering as Brian ran his fingers through his hair and sucked enthusiastically on his tongue. Their hips rubbed against each other. Against his cock there was heat and pressure and sweet, sweet friction, and it was time to get their boxers off while the going was good, right _now_.

Brian lifted his hips when Howie tugged at the waistband of his boxers, and then Howie pulled away from Brian for an interminable moment while he pulled off his own underwear, before he was once again sliding his body flush against Brian's.

Howie took a moment to admire his pretty cock, flushed a deep purple-red, and tidy balls. Then Brian was pulling him up for another kiss and wrapping a hand around Howie's naked cock. Howie was reaching out to reciprocate just as Brian's thumb ran over the head of his erection. A sweet shudder ran through him. Ooh. Finally his hand grasped Brian's cock, brushing through crinkly hair and running up and down its length. Brian's moan was smothered in their kiss.

And after that it was more incredible pleasure, and Brian's agile tongue in his mouth, and even more pleasure that built and built until he spilled over Brian's fingers. Less than a minute later Brian thrust up sharply into his hand twice and came. They collapsed side by side on the bed. Brian reached a tired arm across Howie's chest, and Howie tucked it closer to his body.

Wow. So. Less than half a day ago, he'd only thought about what it might be like to have sex with Brian maybe a dozen times. Obviously his subconscious was an idiot. He was definitely going to have to up his quota.


End file.
